


Do What You Do

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Getting Together, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: bulkhead and prowl are Very, very adorable in TFA. after my recent rewatch, i just got super into them again and they're so sweet to each other. there's so much physical contact, too. never thought of prowl as a physical person, but he touches bulkhead a bunch of times. these sentences are kind of obsessed with that, because i'm obsessed with that.this feels a little out of character but i can't be assed, and this is super indulgent, tbh. they're dinobot parents, though. no denying that. there could be something here. sorry for mistakes!





	Do What You Do

**Author's Note:**

> bulkhead and prowl are Very, very adorable in TFA. after my recent rewatch, i just got super into them again and they're so sweet to each other. there's so much physical contact, too. never thought of prowl as a physical person, but he touches bulkhead a bunch of times. these sentences are kind of obsessed with that, because i'm obsessed with that. 
> 
> this feels a little out of character but i can't be assed, and this is super indulgent, tbh. they're dinobot parents, though. no denying that. there could be something here. sorry for mistakes!

1\. Concentration

Prowl thinks it's endearing how serious Bulkhead looks when he's deep in concentration.

 

2\. Conviction

When they spoke with conviction, they were very difficult to argue with.

 

3\. Plan

"Here's the plan," Bulkhead said, while Prowl listened intently, "I'll take Grimlock down, and you rescue those poor bunnies right away."

 

4\. Novelty

Watching Prowl go through his Metallikato steps still feels like a novelty, no matter how many times Bulkhead sees it.

 

5\. Theory

The theory was that given the right incentive, a mech could do anything. Prowl just needed to find the right motivation. 

 

6\. Accident

Bulkhead had sincerely thought it was an accident, but Prowl had bumped his side for the third time today, and perhaps it wasn't an accident at all. 

 

7\. Primitive

Thing is, even Prowl was not above primitive urges.

 

8\. Imperative

"It's imperative that you know that I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Bulkhead," Prowl said, keeping his hands to himself, "That was never my intention."

 

9\. Formal

It felt a little stilted, too formal, but Bulkhead made himself speak anyway, "It doesn't bother me, Prowl. In all honesty, I kind of...like it? Now I don't know if _that's_ weird."

 

10\. Assured

Reassurance was soft words and quiet conversation, and they came to an understanding.

 

11\. Boundaries

They haven't really set any boundaries, so to speak; their hesitation was obvious. 

 

12\. Tires

Surprisingly, it was Bulkhead who squeezed one of Prowl's leg tires during one of their meetings, and Prowl could feel the touch for hours after.

 

13\. Round

Bulkhead was made of curves, and it was always satisfying to curl his fingers around the slope of a shoulder.

 

14\. Constraint

It became a game, a constraint imposed on the both of them till they set foot onto Dinobot Island.

 

15\. Ballet

"Feel like you'd be super good at ballet, Prowl," Bulkhead said, and reiterated when Prowl started laughing, "Hey, I'm serious!"

 

16\. You

"Can you lean down for me?" Prowl's polite when he asks, and Bulkhead doesn't even consider refusing.

 

17\. Pay

They had a system where Prowl would kiss him after he executed a move well enough, and Bulkhead told Prowl to hold off on his reward till the very end of their training session, so Prowl could pay him all at once.

 

18\. Comment

No one has commented on their new development, but that was probably because they hadn't done anything for someone to comment on.

 

19\. Rave

Prowl _could_ rave on and on about how absolutely sweet Bulkhead was to him, but Prowl wasn't one who raved.

 

20\. Parent

Bulkhead felt like a parent sometimes, and the Dinobots were his children; which made Prowl his spouse. And that was _something._

 

21\. Doubled

To say that Prowl and Bulkhead's outings to god-knows-where doubled in quantity was an understatement.

 

22\. Quality

As much time as they spent together, Bulkhead's favorite was the first few moments of Prowl's hand settling on his plating, and noticing the smile on Prowl's face when they looked at each other.

 

23\. Single

"What do you mean you can't dance to 'All The Single Ladies Anymore'?!"

 

24\. Skill

"Your skill has improved greatly, Bulkhead," Prowl said, brushing a thumb along the curve of Bulkhead's jaw guard, "You're welcome."

 

25\. Imbalance

Sometimes Bulkhead would get overenthusiastic and handle Prowl a little rougher than usual, and the difference in brute strength would always make Prowl's head spin.

 

26\. Deserving

Maybe it was a little too romantic, but they both deserved this—deserved companionship and kindness and love.

 

27\. Lean

Prowl was leaning on him, enough that Bulkhead put his arm around Prowl's slight shoulders, completely forgetting that they were at their home base.

 

28\. Glowing

"No wonder you've been _glowing_  lately!" Bumblebee yelled, and Bulkhead just tried to sink into the floor, "With Prowl, buddy? You _dog_!"

 

29\. Blast

The tree trunk explodes from the impact, and Bulkhead's wrecking ball retracts into his arm with a satisfying 'thunk'. Prowl does his damnedest to keep a neutral expression. 

 

30\. Sanity

Sometimes the contact helped a lot, holding each other close put them at ease.

 

31\. Joy

"Oh you did it!" Prowl explained, face lit up with joy, "Bulkhead, you did it!"

 

32\. Drivel

Bulkhead still got really sleepy when Prowl went on one of his tirades, but Prowl would slip a few fingers in between the joints of Bulkhead's back kibble and he'd wake right up. 

 

33\. Cream

"Really, Bulkhead," Prowl admonished, leaning up to lick the excess oil that had dripped down Bulkhead's chin, "You've picked up bad habits from those friends of yours."

 

34\. Clarity

It was all so clear for Bulkhead suddenly —Prowl really had been hitting on him for a while now. 

 

35\. Begging

He didn't really have a thing for begging, but sometimes Prowl got oddly needy for touch, and that was always enjoyable to give in to. 

 

36\. Text

_'Sari's Show and Tell today, sorry. Make it up to you later?'_

 

37\. Reporting

Optimus shook his head, weary and amused, "I'm glad you two are having fun, but I'd really like it if Ratchet would stop reporting to me every time he finds you guys in Omega Supreme."

 

38\. Give

Sometimes it feels like Bulkhead has so much to give, and Prowl just keeps taking and taking and taking.

 

39\. Stance

"That looks good. Hold that stance," Prowl says, and trails his hand over Bulkhead's waist, silently enjoying the way Bulkhead shudders.

 

40\. Visible

It isn't often, but sometimes there were visible scuff marks on Prowl's torso, just big enough to know who left them. 

 

41\. Desirable

He tells Bulkhead how desirable he is; Bulkhead rarely ever agrees with him, but Prowl doesn't stop telling him so. 

 

42\. Cruise 

They can't touch when they're in their altmodes, but Prowl would be cruising and Bulkhead would match his speed and it'd be good enough.

 

43\. Young

They were both wise beyond their years, but still young and inexperienced. They had their moments of immaturity.

 

44\. Decision

"You've got to make a decision," Bulkhead says, and Prowl has not felt this distant from Bulkhead in the longest time, "You can keep the mods, but I'm not okay with you disappearing to chase Decepticons the way you did. You didn't even tell me."

 

45\. Belong

"I _belong_ here," Prowl said, heartfelt, and Bulkhead held him tighter, "This is all I want."

 

46\. Contrary

It was Prowl who propositioned Bulkhead, contrary to what the team thought. It was Prowl who asked.

 

47.  Courtesy

A gentlemech as usual, Bulkhead had the courtesy of letting Prowl go at his own pace, before Prowl openly begged and Bulkhead took matters into his own hands.

 

48\. Straying

Their hands keep straying to find each other, for any form of contact, as long as they were touching.

 

49\. Limiting

They didn't really have boundaries now, nothing was off-limits. It was surprisingly wonderful.

 

50\. Cliff

Standing by a cliff on Dinobot Island, Prowl extends a hand towards Bulkhead; Bulkhead takes it. 


End file.
